Hope and a Prayer
by Rackuhn
Summary: Bo gets in to trouble while on an errand for Uncle Jesse and Luke learns a valuable lesson…okay, make that two valuable lessons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope and a Prayer**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em and making no money.**

**Chapter 1**

To paraphrase Murphy's Law: "Anything that can go wrong, will", and that's just the way Bo Duke's day started out. The morning was a prime example. He had just placed Maudine out in the small pen and had returned to the stall so that he could muck it out, when he heard Uncle Jesse yelling for the ornery critter to come back. Running outside, he saw that his uncle and Luke were now chasing down the wayward mule and she wasn't about to let them catch her either. Anytime someone got near her she would take off running just as fast as she could. It was after a half hour of this fun that Bo was quietly making his way closer to the wayward mule, only about twenty feet away with a lasso in his hand, when she took off running right into Daisy's clean sheets.

Bo narrowly avoided the painful sting that could come from the frying pan that Daisy was swinging at him in her anger of having to redo the bedding. He had seen her coming out of the house with the dreaded weapon and had tried to escape her wrath but her anger made her faster than she normally was. But pain did lance through his shoulder when she made contact and it made him glad that she hadn't gone for his head this time, otherwise he would be lying flat on his back on the ground instead of running for dear life. It was his yelp of pain, however, that actually caused Daisy to stop chasing him and allowed him to make his getaway from his female cousin. After another ten minutes or so, the three men finally captured Maudine and placed her back into the pen.

"Beauregard Duke, how many times have I told ya ta make sure that gate is secure when ya put Maudine out here in the pen?" Uncle Jesse yelled out loudly, his anger clearly heard in his voice.

"I did Uncle Jesse," Bo protested but his protest fell on deaf ears.

"If that was the case, then she wouldn't have gotten out," Jesse countered.

"And we wouldn't have spent the last hour chasin' after her too," Luke added, angry and frustrated over the incident. "I've got better things I could've been doin', ya know."

Bo went to protest his innocence again but was stopped by Uncle Jesse. "Now ya get back into that barn and muck out those stalls. We've got a lot of work ta do around here before Christmas Eve and only two days ta do it in too. Now get!"

Bo hung his head in defeat as he turned to head towards the barn. "Yes sir."

And that's the way Bo's day began. He was in trouble with everyone at home and he hadn't even done anything to deserve their wrath. Seemed the rest of his family was in a foul mood about everything that needed to get done that morning and were taking it out on him. "I know I latched that gate," Bo mumbled to himself as he scooped the dirty hay into the wheelbarrow. "Uncle Jesse didn't have ta yell at me like that. I've been tryin' ta tell him that that latch was broke beyond repair but he just wouldn't believe me and Maudine bein' as smart as she is, didn't take her long ta figure out how ta get out. It's like he doesn't think that I'm capable of doin' anything around here without bein' told."

He continued piling hay into the wheelbarrow as he continued muttering to himself. "And Daisy didn't have ta hit me with the fryin' pan neither. Not my fault that Maudine ran that way. Heck, I wasn't even near that dang mule when she took off into the clothesline. Daisy's got ta watch it with that fryin' pan too. That thing hurts," he grumbled as he rolled his sore shoulder.

"And don't even get me started on Luke. I have no idea what his problem is." Bo thought back at how much Luke had been badgering him all morning over petty little things like not picking up his socks that were still on the floor from night before, to accusing him of using all the hot water though it was Daisy that beat Luke into the shower not him. "I sure would like ta know what's got him so riled up," Bo grumbled some more as he continued to work. Luke had woken up angry over what, Bo wasn't sure, but his cousin was definitely taking his frustrations out on him as much as he could. Just as he was finishing up with the stall, Luke came over, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him back to where the General was parked. Underneath their beloved car sat a large, black puddle of oil.

"I thought that ya said that ya took care of that oil leak yesterday?" Luke asked in an accusing tone.

"I did, or I at least I thought I did," Bo answered as he stared at the puddle.

"Well, obviously ya didn't do it right," Luke yelled back.

"Now hold on just a dang minute, Luke," Bo hollered back. "I did fix that oil line. There was nothing wrong with it when I was done. Something else musta broke, after all, it was you that jumped him over Miller's Creek yesterday when Rosco was chasin' ya. Ya musta hit something without knowin' it."

"Now don't ya go blamin' me for not fixin' the General right. Just because you're too lazy ta do the job the right way…"

Bo was hurt by Luke's accusations and felt his own anger quickly rise. "Just what it your problem, Luke?" he asked as he stood face to face with his cousin.

"My problem is you not doin' what you're told ta do the right way," Luke shouted back, not giving in to his cousin's towering stance.

"I did fix him right," Bo answered as he pounded his finger into Luke's chest. "I can't help it if ya don't know how ta drive without damagin' the General."

Fortunately, Uncle Jesse had just come out the door to see the two of them arguing and getting ready to start throwing punches. "Bo! Come over here!" Jesse yelled out.

The two of them turned to see their uncle standing there with a look on his face telling them to both to cool it. Bo knew better than to disobey his uncle, especially since he already got in trouble this morning, so shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned, ignoring the look that Luke gave him, and headed over to where Jesse stood.

"Yes sir?"

Jesse could see that imaginary black cloud that was hanging over Luke's head and saw the storminess in Bo's blue eyes, so he knew that he had better split the boys up before they did come to blows. "I need ya ta run ta the bank for me this morning and pay this month's mortgage payment."

"Me? You want me ta pay the mortgage?"

"Well sure. I've got things goin' on here that I can't get away from and I figure that ole JD has something up his sleeve ta try and get the farm this month, so I thought it would be nice ta get it taken care of early, just ta annoy him."

Bo couldn't help but grin. "Well if that's what ya really want ta do. But I'm gonna need ta borrow your truck. The General isn't goin' anywhere for a little bit."

Jesse looked over and saw Luke tearing the engine apart. "I can see that. Here, take this money and payment book and get goin' before JD has a chance ta pull something else out of his overstuffed sleeve. Make sure ya come back quick though, we's got a lot ta do today."

"Yes sir," Bo answered as he took the money, the book, and the truck keys before taking his corduroy jacket that Jesse was holding out to him. Running over to the truck, he jumped in, started it up, and took off, dirt flying from the spinning tires.

Luke looked up just in time to see his cousin leaving. "Where's he goin'?" Luke asked as he looked at his uncle.

"Ta make the mortgage payment for me. Thought that the both of ya needed some time ta cool off," Jesse said in an accusing tone while pointing a finger at his oldest nephew. "You especially. You've been more ornery than a wounded cougar still caught in the trap and done nothin' but take it out on your cousin all mornin'."

Luke sighed and dropped the wrench that he was holding into the toolbox. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse," Luke said as he looked at the ground, embarrassment written all over his face.

"It's not me ya need ta be apoligizin' ta," Jesse answered as he moved over to Luke's side. "What's wrong boy?"

"It's nothin' really."

"It's gotta be somethin' ta get ya this riled up."

Luke looked away from his uncle before he answered. "It's stupid really. It's just…Sue Ann and I had a fight last night."

"Is that all?"

"Is that all? Uncle Jesse, we've been seein' each other for the last few months and she decided ta tell me last night that she wants ta break up with me," Luke answered in exasperation.

"Did she tell ya why?"

"Said that when we go out that I'm always payin' more attention ta the other girls than her."

"Well are ya?"

"NO! At least not too much," Luke answered with a sheepish look on his face.

"Ya know for bein' so smart ya sure can be dumb sometimes," Jesse chuckled. "Do ya have any feelin's for Sue Ann?"

"That's the thing. I guess I didn't realize I did until she broke up with me last night. Now I feel just plain miserable that she doesn't want ta see me again."

"Well there ya go. Get your head straightened out and go and tell her how ya feel. She just might listen and decide ta take ya back and if she does, don't go and do anything dumb like ya were doin', at least not in front of her."

Luke grinned back at his uncle's advice. "Thanks Uncle Jesse."

"And ya might want ta think about tellin' Bo that you're sorry too."

Luke grimaced at the fact that he had been awful hard on his baby cousin. "You're right again. I did kind of take my troubles out on him this mornin'."

"And by the amount of oil under the General there, I'd say that he's got a cracked oil pan and the hose that Bo fixed yesterday seems ta be holdin' just fine," Jesse said as he leaned over the engine.

The scowl that appeared on Luke's face at the fact that Jesse was right once again caused the older Duke to chuckle. "I think I owe Bo a mess of apologies."

"I think you're right," Jesse said as he patted Luke on the back. "Now get the General fixed and then fix things with Bo."

"Yes sir!"

Jesse straightened himself out and turned to head back to the barn when he saw that Maudine was once again running around the yard instead of her pen. "Well now, it looks like I owe Bo an apology for yellin' at him too."

Luke turned and saw what his uncle was looking at. "How'd she escape again?"

"I'm not sure but I do know that I secured that gate myself, so it definitely wasn't Bo's fault this time."

"Probably wasn't his fault the first time too. I think we got us an escape artist on our hands," Luke sighed as he and Jesse started after the mule once again.

"Come ta think about it, Bo did mention something about that latch bein' broken. I guess he was right."

"Well, let's just keep Maudine away from Daisy's laundry though."

"Good idea," Jesse agreed. "I saw how she smacked Bo with that fryin' pan. That had ta hurt."

"I guess ya didn't hear him cry out, did ya? Now Daisy's upset 'cause she actually hit him with it."

"No wonder the boy was hidin' hisself in the barn all mornin'. After everythin' we said and did ta him…"

"I think we all need ta do some major apologizin'," Luke said as they neared the ornery mule just to have her run away.

"And then some," Jesse sigh as he continued to chase the stubborn animal.

As Bo drove along his thoughts kept returning to everything that had been happening to him. Daisy was mad at him because he inadvertently got her clean sheets all dirty again, Uncle Jesse wasn't too thrilled with him at the moment with him having let Maudine escape, and now Luke was yelling at him for not fixing the General right even though he knew he did. It was mornings like this one that he sometimes wondered if he shouldn't just leave the farm and try and make it on his own so that he wouldn't be such a nuisance to his family. But between racing the General and working the farm, Bo knew his work skills were somewhat limited and he figured he would only make enough to get by but not be able to afford much else.

Bo arrived into town and saw all the Christmas decorations that lined the streets and storefronts. The red and green trimmings helped set a festive mood in the town but that was the last thing that was on Bo's mind. Even though the holiday was only a few days away, he wasn't feeling all that jolly but he decided that he wouldn't bring anyone else down because of his bad mood.

Parking the truck, he picked up the fake fire hydrant that he parked in front of and threw it in the trashcan before heading to the bank. A few moments later he walked into the nearly empty bank and saw that there was only one other customer who was being waited on by Sue Ann Perkins. He gazed around at the cheap looking Christmas decorations that Boss grudgingly allowed to be bought while he waited for Sue Ann to finish up with her current customer. Bo nodded at the man as he turned to leave and couldn't help but smile at his cousin's girlfriend when he walked up to the window.

"Hey Sue Ann," he said in an excited voice.

"Hey Bo," Sue Ann returned sadly.

Bo stood there in shock for a moment as he realized that Sue Ann wasn't her normal, chipper self. "What's wrong with you? Are ya all right?"

"Luke didn't tell ya?" she asked as she took his money and payment book.

"Luke wasn't tellin' me much of anythin' this mornin'," Bo answered as his features darkened.

"What do ya mean?"

"Seems he was more interested in accusin' me of not bein' able ta fix the General and orderin' me around."

"Oh Bo, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What do ya have ta be sorry about?"

"I'm afraid Luke's attitude might be my fault."

"How?"

"I broke up with him last night," she answered with tears shining in her eyes.

"Oh Sue Ann, I'm sorry. I didn't know. What happened?"

"I accused him of payin' more attention ta the other girls than me."

"Well was he?"

"He sure was," Sue Ann shouted and then quickly turned away in embarrassment at being so loud.

Bo shook his head in disbelief at how his cousin was treating Sue Ann. "Hey, if ya want, I'll go beat him up for ya or something," he answered with a sly grin on his face.

Sue Ann couldn't help but smile. "That's probably not one of your better ideas, Bo. I've seen ya after ya two have had a fight."

"Yeah, but he usually looks just as bad as me," Bo chuckled.

"Thanks for offerin', but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Just say the word and I'll do it for ya," he smiled.

"I know ya would, but I'm kinda hopin' that my threat last night will make him see what we have instead."

"Ya mean ya really don't want ta break up with him?"

"Of course not. I'm just tryin' ta shake him up a bit."

"Well if this mornin' is any indication, it worked. I haven't seen him this grumpy in a long time."

"Good," she smiled, causing Bo to chuckle. Now that he understood the cause of his cousin's problems, his mood started to lighten up a bit.

As Bo stood there chatting with Sue Ann, he heard the all too familiar voice of one JD Hogg coming up behind him. "Well, well, well, and well," Boss said as he stood in front of the younger, taller man. "Just what do we have here? A Duke in my bank? Rosco, I want you to arrest him."

"Arrest me?"

"Arrest him? For what?" Rosco repeated in confusion as to what Bo had done this time.

"Well since I can't get you for anything more serious, we'll make it loitering," Boss said with a grin as he plopped his cigar back into his mouth.

"Oooh, that's a good one, little fat buddy," Rosco crowed as he tried to pinch Boss' cheek.

"Get a way from me you dodo, and Rosco, I ain't your little fat buddy," Boss said, slapping Rosco's hand away.

"You can't arrest me for loitering," Bo countered angrily.

"And why not? You're just standin' here, ain't ya?" Boss pointed out smugly.

"Yeah, but I'm standin' here payin' this month's mortgage payment for Uncle Jesse!" Bo replied as he pointed to the money and the mortgage book.

"Mortgage payment?" Boss yelled out in shock. "How'd you git the money for the mortgage payment?"

"That's none of your business how we got it, the point is we do got it and I'm makin' the payment."

"You can't do that!" Boss hollered, his face turning red.

"Yeah, you can't do that," Rosco parroted, looking even more confused now.

"And why not?" Bo demanded.

"Uh, yeah Boss, why can't he do that?" This time Rosco was way beyond confused.

"Because…because…" Boss' face turned a darker shade of red as he failed to come up with a plausible reason why not. "Oh, just go and make your payment. See if I care."

"But Boss, I thought that you had that deal with…."

"Dat, dat, dat, shut up you nit wit," Boss said through gritted teeth at Rosco, immediately quieting the sheriff up. "Go on, go make your payment and then get out of here."

"Yes sir, right away, Boss," Bo smiled as he turned back to Sue Ann, giving her a wink.

"Dang, dang, dang," Boss mumbled as he walked away from the young Duke boy, loud enough that only Rosco could hear. "Those Duke's did it to me again. I had the perfect plan to get their farm from them and they had to ruin it by making that mortgage payment early."

"Well, can't ya take over the farm next month?"

"No, no, no that won't be any good. By then it will be too late. The buyer I had set up was only willing to take my offer if he could have the land by the end of the year. This is not good, not good at all."

"That's too bad, little…uh Boss, but maybe you could convince your buyer ta wait another month."

"No, unfortunately it was a one time offer and it has ta be now," Boss answered angrily, almost biting through the tip of his cigar. "I just got to think of another way ta get that farm before the end of the year."

"Hey Rosco," Bo shouted as he headed over to the lawman. "You still comin' over Christmas Eve?"

"Ooh, ooh, Mama, Flash and me will be there," Rosco smiled back while getting a glare from Boss.

"What do ya mean you're goin' ta the Duke farm on Christmas Eve? Don't ya know your consortin' with the enemy?"

"What enemy? It's only the Dukes."

"That's exactly who I'm talkin' about, you idiot. How can you go over to their house on Christmas Eve?"

"Oh well, I always go over there for Christmas Eve," Rosco answered with a wistful look on his face. "Flash loves goin' over there too. Ya see the Dukes always manage to find special doggy num nums for her and she just gets so excited when we tell her about her about Santa Claus, and sing Christmas carols, and…."

"Rosco, you lame brain, I don't want to hear about all of that," Boss spat back. "I'm ordering you not ta go."

"You can't do that Boss," Bo replied with a smile.

"And why can't I do that?"

"Because Lulu called this afternoon and told us that you and her are gonna be there too, so it wouldn't be right for Rosco not ta come."

"What? Lulu did…Wait 'til I…"

"Now take it easy Boss, you're liable ta blow that little vein that's bulgin' from the side of your pudgy head there," Rosco said as he pointed out the one he was talking about.

"Get away from me," Boss ordered, once again slapping Rosco's hand.

"Everythin' starts around six and don't worry about brinin' anything ta eat. We'll have plenty," the younger man smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Boss said as he chewed his cigar even harder. "Just you git out of here before I have Rosco arrest you for jaywalkin' or something."

"Yes sir," Bo laughed, liking the fact that he flustered Boss so much. "See ya Saturday."

"Ghee, ghee, Saturday," Rosco laughed back.

Bo turned and headed to the door and was almost out when three men in Santa suits walked in causing him to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the guns in their hands. He gave a weak grin and nodded in compliance when one of the men motioned with his weapon to turn around and head back inside, while another one closed the door and locked it. Boss and Rosco both turned in surprise when they saw the youngest Duke coming back in with his hands in the air.

"Bo Duke I thought I told ya to leave this here bank," Boss bellowed out, glaring at the younger man, missing the scared look on his face.

"Uh, as much as I'd like ta oblige ya there, Boss, somethin's come up and it's better that I stay here," Bo answered nervously.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that everyone should put their hands up and don't do anything stupid and no one will get hurt," one of the Santas said as the three of them showed their guns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Next chapter is up and I hope that you like it. **

**Hope and a Prayer**

**Chapter 2**

"What's the meaning of all of this?" Boss demanded as he, Rosco, and Bo were herded over to the side of the bank.

"It's a robbery. What's it look like?" one of the men asked with annoyance in his voice as he took Rosco's gun from him.

"I know what it is," Boss yelled back. "But why my bank? It doesn't have much money in it."

"Well sure it does, Boss," Rosco answered without thinking. "Remember ya just got that big lumber company payroll?"

"Rosco! Will you please shut up you nitwit!" Boss shouted as he smacked Rosco's arm.

"Don't worry about it, tubby. We already know about the payroll. That's why we're hittin' your bank."

"Tubby? Why you…"

"Now Boss, don't be rilin' him up any more than necessary," Bo warned as he pulled the fat man in white away from the robber.

"Smart thinkin', Blondie," the man sneered under his beard. He then turned to the other men who were in the process of robbing the bank. "Come on you guys, hurry it up!"

"The money ain't here, Frank," one of the other robbers yelled back after pulling open all of the drawers.

"All right, where is it," Frank asked as he pointed his gun at Boss' stomach.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Boss said with fake innocence on his face.

"Well you better figure it out real quick like," Frank ordered as he pressed his gun into Boss' stomach. "Or you're a dead man."

At the sight of the gun being pushed into his gut Boss' eyes widened in fright. "The vault! It's in the vault," Boss exclaimed, as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Larry, check it out!" Frank ordered the other man.

Walking over to the vault, Larry pulled the handle but the vault door stayed locked. "It's not opening."

"Alright you overgrown marshmallow, open it!" Santa Frank said as he pushed Boss towards the vault.

"But I don't know the combination."

"Move it Hogg. I know who ya are and I know ya own this bank so I know ya know the combination too."

"Alright, alright," Boss answered as he leaned over and started turning the dial.

"Watch them two over there," Frank ordered Larry as he kept an eye on Boss while he worked the lock.

"We've got ta do something," Rosco whispered to Bo as Larry walked over.

"Like what? They have the guns, remember?"

"We can't just stand here."

"Sure we can," Bo answered as he looked at the three men. "Ya sure this ain't one of Boss' plans ta rob his own bank again?"

"Ooh, ooh, never thought about that…but I don't think it is," Rosco said sadly. "He's actin' way too nervous ta not be in on the plan."

"I was afraid ya were gonna say that," Bo said as a look of concern grew on his face. "Listen Rosco, as much as I would like ta help ya, I don't see much that we can do."

"Hey you two, shut up over there," Larry ordered as he threatened them with his gun. Bo and Rosco stared at the man and as soon as he turned away, they continued talking, but more quietly this time.

"What about one of those famous plans ya always come up with?" Rosco looked at him expectantly.

"That's Luke's department, not mine," Bo shrugged back. "Besides, even if Luke was here, he'd say the same thing about it bein' too dangerous ta take on three armed men, especially when they have guns trained on both the Boss and Sue Ann, not ta mention us." Bo looked over at his cousin's latest love interest and saw how scared she was as she finished packing away all the money that was in the drawers.

"We've gotta do something but what can we do?"

"We just let them take the money and when they leave ya put out an APB on all three of them. We may not know what they look like but if we move fast enough, we'll know what kind of car they're drivin', plus we know one of them is named Frank and another one is named Larry. We'll at least be able to give that information ta the State Police when they come down here."

"I said shut up," Larry yelled as he moved closer to the two men, punching Bo in the stomach with his gloved fist.

Bo doubled over and Rosco grabbed out and held onto the blonde haired man as he glared at Larry. "There was no reason ta do that," Rosco snarled.

"Keep it up and you'll be next," Larry threatened as he focused his attention on Boss and Frank.

"Ya okay Bo?" Rosco quietly asked, concern clearly tingeing his voice.

"Yeah," the young man panted out as he straightened back up. "Mostly just knocked the wind out of me."

"I wish there was something that we could do," Rosco grumbled again.

"Ain't nothin' we can do, Rosco, so just forget it will ya?" Bo protested. His gaze met Larry's glare and he immediately warned the sheriff with a light elbow to the older man's ribs. Larry's attention was quickly drawn away when he heard Frank yelling out that the safe was opened.

The two of them watched as Frank had Sue Ann go into the vault and started bagging the money as Boss groaned with each stack full that was packed away. "Oh please," Boss begged. "Ya can't do this ta me."

"Oh yes we can," Frank sneered back. "Come on, honey, move it!"

"I'm packin' it as fast as I can," Sue Ann yelled back, her voice quivering with fear.

A few minutes later the vault was empty. Frank grabbed the bag from her and threw it at the third man as he force Sue Ann and Boss back into the main room. "Okay, take the girl for insurance and let's get out of here."

"Ya can't do that!" Bo protested.

Larry shoved his gun into Bo's side. "Shut it up, Blondie, or it'll be the last thing you say."

"He's right, ya can't take the girl," Rosco spoke up, wanting to do something.

"Take me instead," Bo offered.

"Bo no!" Sue Ann cried out.

"I say take the girl," Larry suggested, as he ran his eyes up and down her body.

"If ya take her she'll only slow ya down, 'sides I know the back roads of this county better than anyone else in this room," Bo said, wanting them to let Sue Ann go.

"Is that a fact?" Frank asked sarcastically.

"It sure is," Rosco answered, seeing what Bo was doing. "Why he's done escaped from me I don't know how many times."

"I don't care who we take as long as we get out of here," the third Santa yelled out, his actions becoming more nervous.

"All right, let's take him, and if any of you try to follow us, it'll be the last time you see this boy…alive," Frank warned as Larry grabbed onto Bo's arm and started pulling him towards the door.

"Hey y'all, tell my family that I love 'em," Bo yelled out as he and the crooks went out the door.

Once the door closed, Boss started yelling. "Rosco, do something! Go catch them crooks before they get away with all my money!"

"But what about Bo?" the sheriff asked as he started heading towards the door. "They said that they would kill him."

"Oh, he's probably in with them. He's a Duke ain't he?"

"Well sure he is, but I don't think that he really wanted ta go with them crooks."

"Don't argue with me, just go," Boss yelled out.

As soon as Rosco opened the door a shot rang out. He immediately ducked back into the bank and slowly peeked his head around the door, cringing at what he might see. The first thing that he noticed, however, was Bo being pushed into a late model four-door blue Chevy followed by Larry just as the driver punched on the gas, and the second thing he noticed was that the front tire of his patrol car was flat.

"Rosco was that a gunshot I just heard?" Cooter asked the sheriff as they met up by the wounded car.

Rosco just ignored him as he grabbed the C.B. and called out for his deputy. "Enos, ya dipstick, are you out there?"

"Right here, Sheriff," Enos called back.

"I want ya to be on the lookout for a late model, four-door blue Chevy. It just left town and is headed south on route seventeen."

"A blue Chevy four-door, late model. Got it, Sheriff."

"Good. Cause there's three guys in it that are dressed like Santa, who just robbed the bank, and took Bo Duke as a hostage."

"Possum on a gum bush, Bo Duke's a hostage?"

"That's right. So keep your eyes opened. I'll join ya as soon as I can."

"Yes sir, Sheriff."

Rosco was just hanging up his C.B. when Cooter spoke up again. "Did I just hear ya say that Bo's been taken hostage?"

"Yeah, ya heard right, Bo Duke's being held as a hostage by three men who just robbed the bank."

"Well why aren't ya chasin' after 'em?"

"'Cause they done shot my tire, that's why."

"Well, that's an easy fix. Come on!" Cooter yelled as he grabbed the keys from Rosco, popped the truck, and started pulling out the spare tire and jack. "Hey, y'all better let Uncle Jesse know what's goin' on," Cooter ordered as he jacked up the car and started removing the lug nuts from the shot out wheel.

"Ooh yeah, Jesse. I better do that right now."

While Cooter was changing the tire, Rosco radioed Jesse to let him know just what happened. "Bo's been what?" Jesse yelled out. Luke, who had just come inside to wash his hands after fixing the General, stopped what he was doing to listen, while Daisy came running in from the other room at the sound of her Uncle's worried shout.

"I'm afraid that he's been taken hostage by a group of bank robbers, Jesse. He did it ta keep them from taking Sue Ann Perkins."

Luke closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip to keep the feelings of guilt and despair from escaping. "Well why aren't ya chasin' after 'em?" Jesse asked, not knowing he asked the same question Cooter did.

"Because, they shot my tire out. Cooter's fixin' it right now and I have Enos lookin' for 'em as we speak."

Luke took the C.B. from Uncle Jesse. "Rosco, this is Luke. What kind of car were they drivin'?"

"A late model, blue four-door Chevy. They were headed south on Route seventeen when they took off."

"Alright, I'm headin' out ta look for 'em."

"Uh Luke, maybe ya better let me and Enos handle this," Rosco protested, not knowing what those men where going to do to Bo.

"No way, Rosco. I'm helpin' whether ya like or not."

"And that goes for me and Daisy too," Jesse yelled as he took the handset back from Luke.

"Alright Jesse. Cooter's got my tire fixed so I'm on my way."

"You can count me in too, Uncle Jesse," Cooter said as he took the handset from Rosco.

"Cooter, give me that," Rosco yelled as he grabbed it back. "Just be careful. Those men are armed and dangerous. As soon as I'm on the road I'm gonna have Maybell contact the State Police and the FBI. Hopefully, we'll find them before it's too late."

"Right. We're gone," Jesse answered.

Throwing down the handle, the rest of the Dukes headed out the door, Jesse and Daisy to Dixie and Luke to the General. Cooter was in his truck and gone before Rosco even had the chance to start up his car and Boss was pacing back and forth in front of his bank, ranting and raving about how all of his money was stolen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope and a Prayer**

**Chapter 3**

Bo sat quietly in the back seat of the car wincing as he felt the gun push harder into his ribs due the road being bumpy and uneven. He was glad that they took him instead of Sue Ann but he really wished there had been someway of letting Luke, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy know what was going on. Bo figured Luke would be able to come up with some kind of a plan to get him away from these guys, but with the way Luke was acting towards him this morning, he wasn't too sure if his cousin would even care what happened to him. The one thing that really made Bo nervous was that the three armed robbers had all taken their beards off, which meant only one thing to Bo, that they weren't going to leave any witnesses. He swallowed hard before he tried to say anything.

"Uh look fellas, ya got the money and ya got away, so how's about lettin' me off here so's that you can continue on without me."

"Very funny, Blondie," Frank laughed as he turned to face the young man. "You're the one that wanted to come along for the ride, so we're just makin' sure that you're enjoyin' it."

Bo chuckled weakly along with other three men. "Listen, I'm not tryin' ta be no hero here, I just didn't want ta see Sue Ann hurt by ya guys. That's the only reason I told ya ta take me instead."

"Now you done told us that you knew these back roads better than anybody else. Don't tell me you lied to us?" Frank asked, a look of anger crossing his face.

"No, no, I didn't lie ta ya."

"That's good to hear."

A cold nervous feeling twisted Bo's stomach. "Uh, which way is it that ya want ta go?"

"Out of the county, what else?" Frank growled back. "Which way?"

Bo took a quick look at the scenery before speaking again. "Okay, about five miles down this road, you'll come ta a crossroad. Take a left there."

"What's up there?" Larry asked as he pushed the gun harder into Bo's side causing him to wince. "Not tryin' to double cross us are you?"

"No sir. That junction will take ya ta the county line."

Frank studied their prisoner for a moment and decided that he was telling the truth. They were a couple of miles away from junction when the four of them heard the sound of a siren heading towards them.

"It's the fuzz," Larry yelled out, pushing the gun further into Bo's side.

"Lose him Jake," Frank ordered as Bo watched Enos' patrol car spin around to start chasing them. "Okay kid, if you wanna live, you'll tell us where to go to get rid of him."

Bo figured that no matter what, he wasn't coming out of this alive, so the best thing he could come up with is a way to stop the crooks from getting away and hope that his family would be able to get over his loss. "Take that next right instead," he finally yelled out.

Enos watched as the car he was chasing suddenly turned off and he did his best to keep up. Once he was behind them again, he picked up the C.B. handset. "Sheriff, this is Enos. That blue Chevy just turned onto Mason Road. I'm right behind them."

"Keep with 'em, Enos," Rosco ordered. "I'll be there in just a few."

Back in Dixie, Daisy's eyes grew wide. "Uncle Jesse, isn't the bridge out on Mason Road?"

"I think you're right, Daisy," Jesse answered as he grabbed the C.B. "Rosco, ya need ta hurry. The bridge is out on Mason Road."

"Holy jumpin' gehosaphat," Rosco yelled back. "I plumb forgot about that."

"Why do ya think they would take that road?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Maybe they don't know that the bridge is out," Jesse replied.

"Or maybe that's the road Bo told 'em ta take," Rosco answered.

"What are ya getting at, Rosco?" Jesse asked the sheriff.

"Bo told those crooks that he knew the roads around here real well."

"Why did he tell 'em that?"

"So that they would take him and not Sue Ann," Rosco answered.

Luke slammed his hand on the General's steering wheel in anger. "Well then, we better get there real quick or Bo's gonna be in big trouble."

"Seems ta me that Bo's in trouble no matter what happens," Rosco responded cryptically. Jesse and Daisy looked at each other, each with a look of horror on their faces while Luke took a deep breath, hoping against hope that they would make it in time.

The bank robber's vehicle tore down Mason Road with Enos right behind them. They had just come over a small rise when Jake noticed the sign on the side of the road. "The bridge is out!"

"Get us off this road then," Frank ordered.

"There ain't no place to turn around," Jake hollered back looking at all the greenery that surrounded both sides of the narrow, dirt road.

Frank turned around in his seat, his gun pointed directly at Bo. "You made a big mistake boy," Frank growled out, but Bo just sat there with a smug look on his face.

"Ya better punch it if ya want ta get ta the other side," Bo smiled back.

"What do I do?" Jake yelled out, getting nervous the closer he got to the missing bridge. He knew they only had two options, give themselves up to the cop riding on his tail or jump the fast flowing river.

"Hit it. We ain't about ta let this plowboy get us caught," Frank ordered as he turned around to the front.

Enos looked on in horror as the blue car sped up knowing that there was no way a car could make it across that open river, not even the General Lee. "Sheriff, Sheriff, they're going for it," Enos shouted into the CB. He watched the car hit the ramp and fly into the air, it continued to travel forward before coming down hard in the middle of the swollen river. Enos hit his breaks and stopped just before his front end went over the edge. "They're in, Sheriff. We're gonna need help and lots of it."

Rosco cringed as he answered. "I'm callin' for help, Enos. Just hang on." He quickly sent an emergency call out for anyone who could help and also for an ambulance and paramedics.

Luke growled in frustration at the news he just heard. "Enos, anyone getting out of the car?"

Knowing exactly who he meant, Enos swallowed hard. "I'm not seein' any sign of Bo or the robbers, Luke. The car is already sinkin' and bein' pushed over onto its side at the same time."

Luke pounded his fist into the General's dash. "Take it easy, Luke," Jessed called out, knowing how his nephew could be when it came to his family. "I'm not givin' up on him yet and neither should you." Luke didn't answer, too upset to talk at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking with me so far. Hope you are liking it.**

**Hope and a Prayer**

**Chapter 4**

In the car, knowing what was going to happen, Bo had time to prepare for the inevitable and shoved Larry away from him as soon as the car was air born. Larry, having recovered quickly from the shock of flying in a car and being shoved, turned and fired his gun at Bo, hitting the young man in his left shoulder. Bo cried out and felt his back slam hard against the car door jarring it open.

As soon as the vehicle splash landed into the fast flowing water, Bo felt the door pop open and was sucked out by the strong current and into the swiftly moving stream as he frantically kicked his feet trying to find the surface. Normally a strong swimmer, he found himself hindered without the use of his left arm. Suddenly his head broke the surface and he gulped a deep breath before being sucked back down into the swift torrent.

The fast moving water continued to push him further and further downstream, allowing him to bob every so often for a breath. He found his strength waning as the cold water began draining him and a feeling of panic started to set in as he felt himself being tossed around like a rag doll. His struggles to again breach the surface were hindered when he found himself being slammed into a large rock. Reaching for it in desperation he was elated when he found a finger hold but because of its slippery exterior and his fingers being too numb with cold, he soon lost the tenuous grip that he had.

Breaking the surface again, Bo took another gulp of air before being pulled back down under only to be slammed chest first against more rocks. The unexpected intensity of the blow forced the remaining air out of his lungs and before he could stop himself, he gasped in a lungful of water. Spots swam before his eyes as he sank further beneath the waves, passing out as he made contact with another boulder.

The rest of the Dukes stood by while the rescue crews worked on saving everyone that was trapped in the vehicle. They watched as the three "Santas" were helped out and brought to the shore, sloshing their way onto dry land. Panic began to build in the family and friends when the teams started making their way to the shore without the youngest Duke in tow.

"Where is he? Where's Bo?" Luke asked as he clenched his hand around one of the rescuer's arms.

The man shook his head. "These three were the only ones in the car."

Luke spun to face the gunmen. "Where is he? Where's my cousin?"

A soggy looking Larry just sneered back as Rosco cuffed his wrists. "Blondie? Not real sure. He sorta fell out of the car when we landed in the water. Could be to the ocean by now."

Luke tried to lunge at the man but was held back by Jesse. "Easy Luke." Luke could feel that his uncle was shaking just at hard as he was but he wasn't sure if it was fear or anger.

The two Dukes turned when several state troopers pulled up behind the rest of the vehicles along with a couple of plain looking sedans. Boss' caddie came to a stop just behind the other cars as he scrambled his way out in search of the sheriff. "Rosco! Rosco, where is it? Where's my money?" Rosco sighed as he handed Larry over to one of the FBI agents and then grabbed the waterlogged sack handing it to the smaller man. Boss tightly hugged the bag of money that his brother-in-law handed him but stopped his laughing when he saw the sad look on Rosco and the Dukes' faces. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Rosco shifted his feet a bit, not quite sure what to say. "Uh, ya see, Boss, when the crooks drove their car into the water, Bo got pulled out by the current and…and now, he's missin'." The devastated look on the sheriff's face told Boss that Rosco was telling the truth about the younger man.

"Missing?"

"Yeah, missin'," the sheriff swallowed, trying hard to hold back the tears that were forming. "He…he's the one that saved your stolen payroll by makin' them crooks crash into the river."

"Oh my," Boss whispered as he looked at the devastated family. Luke and Daisy were holding each other tightly, neither one having any intentions of letting the other go, while Jesse stood there staring at the river as if it would give back what it had taken from him. His own heart broke at the site. Moving slowly, he made his way over to the grieving family. "Jesse?" The Duke patriarch turned at the mention of his name to see his old friend and adversary standing beside him. "Jesse, I'm truly sorry for what happened ta Bo, I really am."

"Thank ya, JD. That's mighty kind of ya ta say," Jesse answered as tears steamed down his face.

"I just want ta say that what Bo did was a very brave thing ta do and I'm not talkin' about him rescuin' my money. No I'm talkin' about how he willingly allowed those men ta take him instead of Sue Ann, just because he didn't want ta see her get hurt. Yes sir, a very brave thing indeed."

Jesse stared at the smaller man and nodded. "Thank ya again, JD."

"That boy's a real hero," Boss added, not noticing the cringing Luke as he held Daisy even tighter.

"Mr. Hogg?" The two men turn to see one of the FBI agents coming over to them. "We'll need you to go back to town with us so that you can give us your statement and make sure that all your money is there," the man said as his indicated the bag that Boss still held onto tightly.

"Uh, yes sir, yes sir," Boss answered before taking one more look at the Duke family. "Jesse, you call me if you need anythin' and I mean that." Jesse stared back at the smaller man and just nodded, shocked by the offer that was just made.

Jesse turned and walked over to Luke and Daisy and the three of them fiercely hugged each other. "Do ya think Bo's alright?" Daisy sniffed as she clung hard to the men.

"We can only hope," Jesse choked out, fighting hard to keep it together for the sake of his niece and nephew. He forced himself to pull away when one of the rescue workers called out to him.

"Jesse? I'm sorry about Bo but I thought that ya would want ta know that we'll keep searchin' for him as long as we can."

"I appreciate that, Albert," Jesse answered shaking the other man's hand.

"I'm gonna have teams start searchin' downstream. We'll let ya know as soon as we find him."

Jesse swallowed back the tears and nodded his thanks allowing the man to get to work. He slowly turned to his other kids and cleared his throat. "Come on. We'll head on home and wait for word."

Luke adamantly shook his head. "No, I ain't goin'."

"Luke, there ain't much ya can do here," countered Jesse.

"I'm gonna help search."

"But Luke," Daisy pleaded, wanting both her cousin and uncle with her.

"No, I'm gonna keep lookin' 'til I find him. I'm not…I'm not leavin' him out here alone."

Jesse could see the determination in his nephew's tear swollen eyes and knew that nothing he said would change his mind. He finally nodded in agreement. "Alright Luke. Ya can help look for Bo, but on one condition."

Luke turned expectantly to his uncle relieved that he was actually going to let him help. "You'll listen ta Albert Winston since he's in charge and you'll do everything that he tells ya ta, whether or not ya like it. Understand?"

Luke couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face. "Yes sir, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse moved closer and pulled his nephew into a hug. "Ya just make sure that ya take care of yourself too. I may have already lost one nephew I don't want ta lose ya as well."

Luke held his uncle firmly trying to calm himself down, not wanting to break down in front of the others. "We'll find him, Uncle Jesse, we'll find him."

Jesse pulled back and nodded his understanding, knowing that nothing was going to stop Luke until Bo was found. Luke turned to Daisy and gave her a final squeeze before turning and offering his services of help to Albert.

Luke Duke was beside himself with frustration as the sun starting dipping towards the horizon and the already chilly air was turning colder. They had been searching most of the day and there was still no sign of Bo on either side of the river. The oldest Duke boy was feeling guilty about how he had treated his cousin earlier this morning and now that the darkness was closing in he was becoming scared that he might never see Bo again. Luke put all of his military training to practice as he thoroughly scoured this side of the river while still keeping a lookout for any signs of his cousin on the other side. Albert finally made him stop long enough to take some water and so that he could contact the others by radio on their status.

Luke watched the other man with growing agitation at being held at bay from searching more but he had made a promise to his uncle that he would listen to what Albert told him since the older man was in charge of the search. But Luke's impatience turned to shock when he heard Albert's next words.

"Alright people, let's pack it up for the night. We'll start again first thing in the mornin'."

Before Albert could even sign off, he found a very angry Luke Duke yelling in his face. "What do ya mean you're callin' off the search? We haven't found Bo yet!"

Albert sighed as he took a step away from the angry Duke boy, having already expected this reaction. "Luke, it's getting dark and there is no way we'll be able ta see anythin' once the sun goes down."

"But ya can't just leave him out here by himself," Luke hollered back.

"I don't want ta leave Bo out here by himself, Luke, but I've got other people's safety ta consider. We can't be traipsing around here in the dark. There's too much undergrowth for someone ta get hurt on if they're not careful and the last thing we need is for someone else ta get hurt while we're searchin' for Bo."

Luke ran a frustrated hand through his hair, realizing that what Albert was saying was making sense but it didn't do anything to ease his concern about his cousin. "Can't we search a bit longer?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. As much as I want ta, it's just not a good idea, besides we may end up missin' him completely because of the darkness."

Luke took a defiant stance and shook his head. "You can head on back in but I'm gonna keep searchin' even if it takes me all night."

"Luke ya can't. It's too dangerous ta be out here all by yourself, lookin' in the dark. Ya can end up hurtin' yourself if you're not careful."

"I'll be alright Albert. I've done this before. I'm not leavin' Bo out here by himself!" Luke hollered back but his anger quickly dissolving as he looked around and saw just how hard it was to see already. Albert saw the guilty look in the younger man's eyes. "I promised Uncle Jesse that I'd find him."

Albert nodded and stepped closer to the younger man placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ya also promised him that you would listen ta me and that ya would come back safely yourself. If I left ya out here ta continue on, your uncle would tan my hide and then yours once he found ya."

Luke hung his head in defeat while blowing out a heavy breath. "You're right," he finally answered as he looked up at the older man.

Albert moved and wrapped his arm around the defeated Duke boy. "I know that you're worried, Luke, we all is, but at first crack of dawn, we'll all be out here ready ta start lookin' again. Besides, ya know that Bo is strong and he's a Duke. Why I seen ya two get yourself out of so many different kinds of scrapes that is just makes my head spin."

"Thanks Albert," Luke smiled slightly as the two started heading back to the base.

"We'll find him Luke, we'll find him."

"_But what condition will he be in,"_ Luke silently asked as he slowly walked along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone, I totally forgot about the fact that the standard lines used in one program that indicate a break disappear when you post the story. I hope that didn't confuse anyone too much. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

**Hope and a Prayer**

**Chapter 5**

As the sun was setting for the day, an older couple walked hand in hand along the bank of the river as they watched their dog sniff along the stony shoreline. The small, round, white haired man smiled as he pulled his even smaller wife closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing her in a gentle hug. "This vacation was a wonderful idea, Sarah. We must come down here again when things settle down a bit."

"It is nice down here, isn't it, Chris? Not too hot but not too cold. I'd like it if we came back but that's something we'll have to worry about later after the Christmas rush."

"Yes, it's too bad that we must leave later tonight," Chris sighed as he listened to the birds that were chirping in the trees. "But there's still a lot of work to do and with only two days to do it in."

"Oh I do hope that nothing went wrong while we've been gone," Sarah said as worry washed over her features.

Chris gave her a smile in returned and pulled her closer. "Don't worry so, Sarah. I'm sure Jacob has everything under control just like he always does. You know how good he is at motivating the others when the need arises."

"Yes, you're right," Sarah smiled back. "You're absolutely right."

Sarah giggled softly as Chris pulled her tightly against himself and turned to her enough to give her a loving kiss, his white beard tickling her face. The display of affection was interrupted when their mixed lab suddenly began barking wildly. Seeing how the dog kept pawing at what looked like a strange rock, the two moved closer to take a peek. "What is it, Sampson?" Chris asked as they got closer.

Sarah gasped when the two of them realized it was a man that Sampson had found and that he obviously had been in the river, the thin corduroy jacket he wore no defense against the cold water or the hard rocks. Kneeling down, Chris turned the figure over and winced in sympathy at the amount of bruising that covered the other's face. He also discovered a large, red stain that had spread over the man's left shoulder. Reaching down, he was relieved when he found a faint pulse but quickly became concerned at the man's shallow breathing.

"Oh Chris, he's just a boy," Sarah exclaimed as she took in the thoroughly soaked figure's battered appearance.

"He's not a boy anymore, Sarah, but he can definitely act like one at times," Chris smiled sadly. "Sarah, I need you to go back to the cabin and call the authorities. This boy needs medical attention and I'm sure that his family will be most relieved to find out that he is alive."

"Are you sure you'll be all right while I'm gone?" she asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him until help arrives," Chris smiled reassuringly at his wife. "Now go on and get that help."

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Chris nodded and turned his attention to the young man lying in front of him. Shaking his head, he placed his hands on the injured man's chest and closed his eyes, a soft glow forming around his hands before quickly disappearing. Opening his eyes, Chris smiled when he saw the man was now breathing easier and that some of his coloring seemed to be returning.

"Bo Duke, you sure do know how to make a man worry," Chris quietly said as he took off his red jacket and placed it over the younger man. "You just rest easy, young man. Help will soon be here." Chris looked up when Sampson whined and he nodded at the animal before it laid itself down beside the fallen man. "That's a good boy, Sampson. You keep him nice and warm." A small "woof" was his answer.

**01 01 01 01**

The small family sat around the kitchen table back at the farm, none of them really wanting to go to bed, all of them too concerned about their missing family member. "What's gonna happen now, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy quietly asked, not really wanting to break the silence that fell upon them but needing to do something, even if it was just talking.

"Albert's gonna start the search up again first thing in the mornin'. The majority will continue on down from where they left off while a few of the others will walk through the area that's already been searched just ta make sure that they didn't miss him."

"But the water was movin' so fast."

"Albert and Rosco let the authorities downstream know what happened and they're keepin' an eye out too," Jesse answered as he pulled Daisy closer so that she could lean her head down on his shoulder.

"Do ya think Bo will be okay out there all by himself?"

"We can only pray that the Lord is lookin' out for Bo right now," Jesse answered as he stared into his full cup of cold coffee.

"Right now?" Luke yelled out. "What about earlier when those men took him? He didn't seem ta be watchin' after Bo then."

"You watch your mouth, boy!" Jesse hollered back, disliking Luke's disrespectful behavior. "Don't ya talk about the Good Lord like that."

"Good? If he was so good then why did he let Bo get dragged down that river while those three crooks were rescued without a scratch on them?"

Jesse quietly counted to ten to regain control of his temper knowing that Luke was just scared and frustrated about the whole situation. "Now Luke, what's happened has happened and we can't change any of it but we can hope and pray that Bo will be alright and he'll soon be home with us."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse," answered Luke as he stood up. "Bo's out there somewhere, possibly hurt or…worse and I should be out there lookin' for him not just sittin' around here waitin' and hopin' that he's gonna be okay."

"But there's no sense lookin' when ya can't see where you're goin'."

Luke ran a frustrated hand through his hair and began to pace. "I know, I know. It's just that I don't like thinkin' about Bo bein' out there, not knowin' what happened ta him."

Jesse stood and moved in front of the fidgeting man, making him stop his pacing. "I know how you're feelin', Luke. There's nothin' more that I want ta do then ta go back out there and look for him too, but takin' your frustrations out on everyone else isn't gonna help. We need ta stick together and be there for each other."

Luke threw his head back and took a deep breath before looking back at his uncle. "I feel so helpless, Uncle Jesse, not bein' able ta go out and look for him."

"I know son and I hate this feelin' of helplessness just like you but ya just got ta trust that Bo's gonna be okay. It's the only thing we got at the moment." Luke nodded his head and Jesse pulled him into a hug. "Just hang in there Luke. I can only believe that we'll find him."

The two men held each other for a few more moments before Luke broke the embrace. "I…I'm gonna go outside for a while." Jesse reluctantly let go while he and Daisy both watched Luke as he slowly made his way out the door to the porch.

"Oh Uncle Jesse, I'm so worried, not just for Bo but for Luke too," Daisy cried out as she ran into her Uncle's embrace.

"Me too, baby girl, me too."

Luke sat down on the porch steps and looked up at the stars, his mind instantly focused on his cousin. He wanted so bad to believe that Jesse was right and that something or someone was watching over his cousin but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The not knowing if his cousin was all right was tearing him up inside and the guilt of how he yelled at Bo this morning all because he was mad at himself for being so stupid was playing havoc with him also. So Luke just sat there and allowed the memories of his cousin just flow through his mind.

He didn't know how long he had sat there when he heard a car pull up into the driveway. He looked up and saw Rosco getting out of his patrol car and come running up to the porch with an excited look on his face. "Luke is Jesse and Daisy here too?" Rosco asked when he reached the oldest Duke boy.

"Yeah, there inside," Luke answered tiredly being in no mood for Rosco's antics.

"Oh goody goody," Rosco giggled as he grabbed a hold of Luke's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Rosco, what are ya doin'?"

"I need ta talk ta all of yas so ya might as well come inside too," the sheriff answered as he dragged the younger man in through the door.

Jesse and Daisy looked up from the table to see Rosco hauling Luke in through the door and both stood up, ready to defend him from the sheriff. "Rosco, what in tar nation are ya up ta now? Ya better not be tryin' ta arrest Luke here for anythin' especially since he's been out all day searchin' for Bo."

"Now hush, Jesse," Rosco ordered making sure the older man was listening to him. "I ain't here ta arrest Luke, I'm here ta tell ya that y'all need ta come with me."

"Come with you? Where?" Daisy asked.

"I need ya ta come with me ta the Stonewall Jackson Memorial Hospital down in Chickasaw County, kew kew. They found Bo."

"They found Bo?"

"Where was he?"

"Is he alright?"

Rosco held up his hands to silence the onslaught of questions. "He was found about two hours ago by a man and his wife walking down by the river in Chesterton."

"Chesterton?" Luke cried out. "That's at the southern end of Chickasaw. How'd he get way down there?"

"Well, that river is pretty swollen from the recent rains so the current must have been mighty swift for him ta end up down there but accordin' ta the hospital, he's alive but injured. They wouldn't go into details with me but they wanted me ta let his family know where he was."

"That's wonderful!" Daisy cried out as she gave Rosco a hug causing the sheriff's grin to widen as he grabbed onto his hat.

"Ooh ooh," Rosco said as he shook his head to clear it. "Uh…the Boss wanted me ta give ya ride down ta the hospital that way you'll be able ta get there without bein' stopped by Sheriff Little and he also gave me a pass for Luke here so that he could cross the border without getting into any probation trouble."

"That's was awfully nice of JD," Jesse grinned back as he moved to grab his hat from the hook by the door. "Let's get goin'. I want ta see my nephew and make sure that he's alright fer myself." The others quickly followed him out the door, heading straight for Rosco's car. As soon as they were all in, Rosco hit the lights and they were on their way to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope and a Prayer**

**Chapter 6**

The ride to the hospital was the longest in the Duke's history, even with Rosco driving them in his patrol car and going at least ten miles over the speed limit. The anxiousness only grew when the family finally arrived at the hospital and was told that they would have to wait for the doctor to talk to them. This answer didn't sit well with them, Luke especially, and it took all of Jesse's authoritative strength to keep the younger man in line. But after waiting for another three hours, even his patience was wearing thin.

The small family stood when they heard their name called and quickly took in the balding, middle aged doctor dressed in scrubs. "I'm Jesse Duke and this is my nephew Luke and my niece Daisy. How's Bo?"

"Come with me first," the doctor smiled tiredly at the group and motioned them to follow him into a more private room where he closed the door and leaned against the edge of a small desk as he looked at the family. "First off, my name is Doctor Morris and I'm sorry that it took so long to get to you but your son was being quite challenging to say the least."

"Ya mean my nephew," Jesse answered without even thinking.

"Nephew?" Morris questioned.

"Yes, Bo's my other nephew but that's beside the point. How is he? How's my boy?"

Morris saw the concerned look on the older man's face and nodded in understanding. "Well, we were able to stabilize him and the worst of his injuries appears to be hypothermia from being in the cold water for so long and the bullet wound to his left shoulder."

"Bullet wound? Ya mean Bo's been shot?" Luke yelled out, his fear growing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew about his injuries," the doctor replied in confusion.

"Only that he was swept down river and nearly drowned," Jesse answered as he gripped Daisy's hand a bit tighter. "We didn't know that he'd been shot too."

"Again, I'm sorry, I was told that you knew. Well, the bullet missed any major arteries but it did lodge itself deep into the tissue. We surgically removed it but I'm afraid his shoulder will be quite painful for awhile. He also lost quite a bit of blood but we're replacing that as we speak. He has a moderate to severe concussion that looks like it is mostly due from being thrown around in the water and hitting his head in a couple of different places. His other injuries are also consistent with being swept down the river, scrapes, cuts, contusions, injuries of that nature, plus like I said earlier, he is also suffering from hypothermia, which we are treating with warming blankets and heated IV's. We also have him on some strong antibiotics for any bacteria he may have picked up while being in the water and to help avoid any lung infections such as pneumonia because of the water that was found in them."

Jesse hung his head at the news about his youngest but it was Daisy that asked the question that was on his mind. "Is he gonna be alright?"

Doctor Morris sighed as his expression took on one of sorrow. "I'm afraid because of the combination of the head injuries and the blood loss, Beauregard has slipped into a coma."

"A coma?" Luke cried out as he stood up, fear swamping over him. He felt Jesse's hand on his arm and a light tug as his uncle quietly commanded him to sit back down.

"It's a light grade coma and one I'm hoping he'll come out of very quickly. With all that his body has been through the last few hours, the neurologist that I conferred with feels it's his body's way of trying to regain its strength and heal itself."

"How long will the coma last?" Daisy asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"I can't tell you for sure but he's being moved to a room on the surgical floor where he'll be monitored closely for the next few days. Right now it's just a matter of making sure we keep any infections at bay and to build his strength back up once he wakes up."

"But he'll be okay, won't he?" Everyone could hear the fear in Luke's voice when he asked that question.

"From the results of the tests he's been given, we don't foresee any complications from the concussive blows he's received but like I said we'll still be monitoring him closely until he does wake up. As for his other injures, the bruising and swelling will eventually dissipate over time but his shoulder is going to cause him some pain for awhile and he'll most likely need some physical therapy to help build up the damaged muscles. In other words, he's going to be feeling sore for quite some time."

A sigh of relief went through the room. "Considering the alternative, that's great news, Doc," Luke replied. "When can we go see him?"

"Follow me up to the surgical floor and let me check with the nursing staff. He should be out of recovery by now and into his room." They all quickly stood and trailed the doctor to the third floor.

Making their way into Bo's room, the three of them were stunned at how their youngest family member looked. His right hand and lower arm which weren't covered by the thick warming blankets, showed numerous bruises and scrapes, while butterfly bandages dotted Bo's cheeks, chin, and forehead. A dark bruise also marred his right jaw and cheek as another bandage hid the stitched cut that was on his temple. Even though they couldn't see it they knew that his left shoulder was wrapped in a tight dressing and his arm was in a sling to prevent Bo from moving it.

They stood there listening to the sounds of the heart monitor and the hissing of the nasal cannual that was supplying Bo with oxygen while taking in the tubes that were snaking into and from various parts of the youngest Duke's body. It was the IV that was providing the much needed blood that frightened the family the most, knowing that things could have turned out so much differently. They did take comfort, however, at the strong and steady heartbeat that showed on the monitor.

Moving to the sides of the bed, Daisy sobbed as she gripped her Uncle tightly. "Oh Uncle Jesse, I thought we lost him for sure."

"It was close," Jesse answered as he held her tightly, "it was too close." Looking over to his oldest he saw that he was standing back as if afraid to come any closer. Jesse sighed knowing that Luke was feeling guilty about how he had treated his cousin earlier this morning and how Bo did everything he could to protect Sue Ann. Jesse let go of Daisy and reached out and pulled Luke closer. "Come on, son. Ya know Bo could never stay mad at ya for very long. Besides, ya weren't the only one that gave him a hard time this mornin'. Seems ta me we all owe him an apology or two."

Luke nodded as he stepped closer but still could not bring himself to look at Bo. "I shouldn't have yelled at him for not fixin' the General."

"You're right," Jesse answered and smiled slightly at Luke's surprised look. "I shouldn't have yelled at him for lettin' Maudine escape either."

"And I shouldn't have hit him with the fryin' pan. Wasn't his fault that Maudine escaped and ran inta the clothesline."

"So like I said, we all owe him an apology or two," Jesse replied as he turned to look at Bo. "And thank the Lord that we at least get the chance ta tell him how sorry we are.

**01 01 01 01**

The next day, many visitors came to check in on the family including Boss Hogg, Rosco, Lulu, and Enos. All were worried about the youngest Duke boy being in a coma but were comforted at the fact that he hadn't gotten worse overnight. Enos informed Jesse that he and Cooter had taken care of the morning chores for them, at least the feeding and watering of the animals and a few of the other chores they knew of that needed to be taken care of, and that Cooter would be by later on after he stopped by his garage.

It seemed that everyone that came by to see them also made the offer of helping them out any way they could. The small family was taken aback by how much everyone was willing to help them in their time of need, but Jesse being Jesse couldn't push his stubborn pride to the side and insisted that he be taken back to the farm, at least for a few hours so that he could inspect what had been done.

Anyone that didn't know Jesse would have thought that he was abandoning Bo in his hour of need but those that did know him knew that wasn't the case, but that he was having a hard time coping with the fact that his youngest had been so severely injured and that there wasn't anything he could do to help him. Luke knew that when Jesse and Daisy left with Enos to head back to the farm, it was just Jesse's way of feeling like he was doing something and that his uncle and cousin would most likely be gone two hours at the most, just long enough to freshen up and get a quick bite to eat, totally ignoring what was going on with the farm.

And that's just what happened too. Enos and the two Dukes arrived at the farm only for Jesse to take a cursory glance around before heading inside to quickly wash up and to change into some fresh clothes. He silently waited for Daisy to also freshen up but he didn't have to wait long as she was done almost as soon as he was. Together, they climbed into the truck and headed back down to the hospital, making sure that they thanked Enos before they left, with Jesse feeling better now that he was in his own truck and didn't need to rely on anyone else to drive them around.

Cooter arrived shortly after they did and after staying in the room for a while, he could see that Luke was looking like a man who had gone without sleep for quite some time. Figuring that Jesse and Daisy at least caught a couple of cat naps overnight, the mechanic knew that his friend would force himself to stay awake for as long as possible before literally crashing. Cooter finally strong-armed the oldest Duke boy and dragged him down the cafeteria for a bite to eat. Luke had to admit that he did feel better after eating a hamburger and drinking some coffee but he was still upset with his friend for making him leave Bo's side.

Daisy told Cooter earlier about how they had all treated Bo before he left to do the banking for Uncle Jesse and the mechanic could see his friends' guilt, but Luke's especially. Cooter placed another steaming cup of coffee in front of Luke, who sat at the table just staring out the window at the parking lot. Sitting down again, he gave Luke a quick shove to break him out of his concentration.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Luke asked as he blinked in surprise.

"What's wrong is you mopin' around here and bein' quieter than usual," Cooter answered as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"Oh," Luke said as he finally noticed the cup sitting front of him. "Sorry Cooter.

"Don't be sorry just tell me what's wrong."

"Ya know what's wrong," Luke angrily replied.

"Yeah, I know all about Bo, but there's more to it than him just bein' hurt."

Luke sighed as he stared into the dark coffee, knowing that Cooter wasn't about to let him leave this table until he told him what was bothering him. "I guess I'm feelin' kinda guilty about the way I treated him yesterday. I had no call ta yell at him like that."

"Uh huh," Cooter answered nodding his head. "What else?"

"What else?" Luke asked with a puzzled look on his face but Cooter could still tell there was something more going on.

"That's right, what else? I know ya too well for ya ta be able ta hide something that big from me."

Luke stared out the window again while taking a deep breath. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"I'm scared, okay?" Luke yelled back, his eyes blazing with anger. "I'm scared that Bo's never gonna wake up and I'm scared that he's never gonna come back home. I'm also scared that he's gonna di…" He choked at the last word hoping with all his heart it wouldn't come true. "The doctors were hopin' that he'd wake up by now but since he hasn't they've scheduled more tests for him this afternoon. Doesn't look like it's gonna be a very Merry Christmas this year."

Cooter sighed to himself as he removed his hat to scratch his head, wishing he were better at these types of conversations than he really was. "Luke, I know you're scared and ya got every right ta be, and I ain't gonna tell ya that Bo's young and strong and that he'll make it because of those reasons alone 'cause I don't know if I'd be lyin' ta ya or not. All I can tell ya is that ya just gotta have faith that he is gonna make it."

Luke snorted in disgust at the comment. "Now ya sound like Uncle Jesse."

Cooter grinned at the comment taking it for the compliment that it wasn't meant to be. "Well, I do believe them are the nicest words ya have ever spoken ta me, Lukas." The younger man looked up at the smiling mechanic and shook his head. "Now I know ya didn't mean that the way it sounded, but the truth is, you're uncle is right. I know you, you're feelin' helpless 'cause there's nothin' for ya ta do but just sit around and wait for Bo ta wake up. But ya got ta remember, this is Bo's fight, not yours. He's the one that's gonna have ta win this battle and the only way he will is if he knows that everyone is on his side and prayin' for him."

"How can ya believe that?" Luke asked in total confusion

"Lukas, I may not be the most religious man on this earth but I have seen a miracle or two in my days," the mechanic answered as he sat back in his seat. "I once had an aunt that was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. She saw so many different doctors in hopes of findin' one that could help her but all of them told her the same thing, there was nothin' that they could do for her. Finally, she went ta see this one doctor who also told her he couldn't help her but he did give her this one bit of advice. Pray. Give your illness to the Lord and He'll do miracles for ya."

"What happened?" Luke couldn't help but ask.

"She did just what that ole doctor told her ta do and headed over ta her church and asked her pastor ta pray with her. The next doctor's visit she had, they found that the tumor had shrunk and after a few more months, it was gone. There was no doubt about it, it had disappeared."

"And you're expectin' me ta belive that story?"

"Believe what ya want but it's true," Cooter said as he stood up and threw his paper cup into the trash. "I'll tell ya this though; this good ole boy is gonna say a prayer for that cousin of yours and believe that a Christmas miracle will happen."

Luke sat there and watched as his friend headed out of the cafeteria doors not quite sure what to make of what he was just told.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope and a Prayer**

**Chapter 7**

It was late Christmas Eve and Bo still lay in bed unconscious with any hopes of a Christmas miracle for the youngest Duke boy waking up were fading fast. Doctor Morris and the other doctors that he had conferred with were baffled as to why the young man still hadn't come around yet and all of them were becoming quite concerned that the head injuries that Bo had suffered were worse off than first suspected. Test after test had been run in order to find out why he hadn't come around yet but no conclusive results were found; for some reason, Bo Duke just wouldn't wake up.

Luke sat beside Bo's bed holding the younger man's hand and wishing with all his might that his cousin would do just that. With nobody in the mood for celebrating, the others had gone home to take care of the animals and finish the evening chores before coming back to spend another night at the hospital. So there Luke sat alone with Bo hoping that he would get better.

"Come on, Cousin, ya just gotta wake up. It's Christmas tomorrow and ya know how much ya like Christmas. Heck, even though ya normally hate getting up in the mornin', you're usually the first one up, tearin' inta the presents, wantin' ta sing Christmas carols, and badgerin' Daisy ta make her famous eggnog flavored French toast that ya like so much. It just won't be the same without ya, so ya gotta wake up." Luke sighed as he got no response and with tears in his eyes, hung his head as Bo continued to sleep on.

Getting up he started pacing the small room, the need to be doing something overwhelming him again. He made his way over to the window and looked out at the starlit sky above and found them unusually bright for being in the city. One star in particular caught his attention as it glowed brighter than the rest. Thinking back to the conversations he had with his uncle and Cooter, he swallowed hard to clear the lump in his throat and squared his shoulders in determination. "God, why did this have ta happen?" he quietly asked. "Bo's never done anything ta hurt nobody, in fact, he was just tryin' ta protect Sue Ann from getting hurt by those bank robbers. It's not fair that ya let him end up like this while those other three come out without a scratch." Luke turned away from the window and looked at his still sleeping cousin and sighed once again. "Please, ya just got ta make him better." As Luke stood there watching his cousin, that bright star twinkled even brighter before fading from the sky.

Luke glanced up when he heard a soft knock on the door, his eyes widening in surprise when a small, round man, dressed up like Santa came in and smiled at him. "Can I help ya?"

The Santa took his hat off to reveal his snow-white hair, grinning as he made his way over to the boys. "I've just come to check on Bo here. How's he doing?"

Luke blinked back in confusion before stammering out an answer. "Uh, he's…he still hasn't woken up yet and the doc is worried about that."

"That's a shame," Santa answered, his white beard creasing as he frowned while staring down at the still boy. "I know that Doctor Morris is a good man and he is doing everything that he can for Bo."

Luke nodded wondering how this man knew Bo's name and who his doctor was, as his protective nature kicked in. "Who are you?" he asked as he moved over to the bed making sure he was between this man and his cousin, knowing he's never seen him around the hospital the past couple of days.

"I see that you're still trying to protect your cousin just like you did when you were younger, Luke," the red suited man said, startling Luke once again at knowing his name.

"How do ya know who I am?" Luke asked, quickly hiding the apprehension his was feeling.

"Why I've known both of you since you were babies," the man answered with a comforting smile on his face.

Luke saw that the man didn't appear to be any threat to him or Bo and deep down he felt he somehow knew the man that was standing in front of him but couldn't quite place him. "Who are you?" he questioned again.

"My names Chris Kringle or otherwise known as Santa Claus."

Luke couldn't help but laugh cynically at the smaller man. "Yeah right, Santa Claus."

"Don't you believe in me any more, Luke?"

"I stopped believin' in Santa or in anythin' else for that matter a long time ago."

"Why do you say that, Luke?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe it's because I lost my parents and brother when I was little, or that fact that my cousins also lost their folks, or the fact that Bo here almost died after bein' shot and then almost drowned? Now why would I stop believin' in things?"

Santa looked sadly at Luke shaking his head in dismay. "You know Luke, somehow I don't quite accept that you've stopped believing altogether. You may say you have but I can tell that even you don't feel that way."

"Yeah right," Luke said as he looked away.

"No really. Look at how strong you feel about your family, especially Bo here. You're very worried about him not waking up and since the doctors can't find any reason for him not to, you're becoming downright scared."

"Of course I'm scared. Wouldn't you be if one your family members were hurt like this?"

"Yes I would be very scared but I would also have the faith that he would recover."

"Easy for you ta say since this isn't your cousin but mine lyin' here."

"If you don't believe, then why were you _praying_ so hard for Bo's recovery?" Luke stared back at the Santa at a loss for words. "It's obvious to me that you must believe in Something otherwise you wouldn't have been praying as hard as you've been for Bo to wake up."

"H…how'd ya know that?

"That's what you were doing when I came in, wasn't it? Praying for Bo to wake up?" Luke just slowly nodded. "He heard you, Luke."

"Heard me? Who heard me?"

Santa tilted his head to the side, gave Luke a piercing gaze, and smiled brightly. "Do you believe in miracles, Luke?"

Before Luke could answer, he heard a small moan coming from the bed and turned to see Bo shifting under the blankets as he tried to wake up. "Bo?" Luke shouted out causing his cousin to jump slightly at the sound. Two dark blue, bleary eyes fluttered open and slowly focused onto Luke's face. "Hey cousin," Luke said as he smiled back in delight. He turned to say something to the man in the red suit but he was gone.

"Lu…ke?"

The older Duke gazed back down at his cousin as he squeezed his hand, still smiling. "Welcome back, Bo."

Bo blinked a few more times and took a deep breath, grimacing in pain when his chest protested the movement. "Wha…what happened?"

Luke couldn't help but laugh as he answered. "A miracle happened, Bo, a truly blessed miracle."

**01 01 01 01**

It was Christmas Day and there was a celebration going on in Bo Duke's room, even though half the time he didn't even know about it since he kept falling asleep. The previous night, Luke had phoned the farm while the doctors were in with Bo examining him, and he happily related the good news to his uncle and cousin. Jesse and Daisy were beside themselves and quickly cleaned up and grabbed a few things from under the Christmas tree before making their way back to the hospital.

The news about Bo had quickly spread throughout Hazzard and all day long, friends and family made their way in and out of the room, excited over the fact that Bo had regained consciousness and was on his way to getting better. Everyone knew that he still had a long way to go but now that he was awake, Doctor Morris was giving him a very good prognosis.

During the quieter times and when Bo was still awake, Daisy would help him open the gifts that their friends had given him, knowing that Bo always acted like a little kid when it came to presents. She was only slightly disappointed when Bo fell asleep while in the middle of unwrapping a particularly big one. The room, however, was quickly filling up with gifts from all the well-wishers and it was becoming more and more difficult to move around, but no one cared in the least, not even the hospital staff.

Finally the room cleared out of all the guests and Luke sat beside his cousin while Jesse and Daisy went down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. Luke knew that this would be his only chance to talk to his cousin by himself, fully expecting Uncle Jesse to force him to go home and get a good night's sleep before returning the next day. Knowing that Bo was now going to be fine and that his uncle was spending the night with Bo, Luke was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed once again.

"Hey Bo?" Luke quietly asked, not wanting to scare the man.

"Yeah?" returned a sleepy Bo.

"The other day, ya know, just before ya headed ta the bank and everything happened?"

Bo opened his tired eyes and turned to look at his cousin, seeing that he seemed to fidgeting in his seat. "What about it?" he asked, not quite sure what Luke was getting at.

"Well, it's about the way I was treatin' ya," Luke confessed as blue eyes turned to stare into blue eyes. "I mean, I wasn't…it wasn't you that I was mad at that mornin', I was actually mad at myself and I guess I was sorta takin' it out on you."

Bo laid back into his pillow and smiled. "Ya mean ya were upset because Sue Ann dumped ya?"

Luke stared wide eyed at his cousin. "Ya mean ya knew?"

Bo just lay there with his eyes closed and grinning. "Not then, no, but she did tell me while I was at the bank…ya know before the bank robbers showed up."

"Oh," Luke said, deflating slightly. "I guess she told ya that it was my fault that we broke up."

"She did mention that ya were payin' more attention ta the other girls than her."

"Yeah, I guess I was," Luke admitted.

Bo pondered for a few moments just what to say to his cousin knowing that Sue Ann really didn't want to break up with Luke, only he wasn't about to tell him that. "Do ya like her?" he finally asked.

Luke sat there and nodded. "Of course I like her."

Bo opened his eyes and faced his cousin with a serious expression of his own. "Do ya love her?"

The older Duke boy sat back in his seat thinking carefully about his answer. "I don't think I've hit the love stage just quite yet, but I'm pretty close."

Bo saw the sappy grin that formed on his cousin's face but knew that Luke was being serious about what he just admitted. "Then call her up, ask her ta meet ya somewhere, and tell her how ya really feel. She just might listen and take ya back, although I don't know why seein' that you're as stubborn as Maudine."

Luke chuckled back at his cousin's barb grateful that they had the chance to joke around again. "Funny, that's the same advice Uncle Jesse gave me when I told him about what happened between Sue Ann and me."

"What can I say, great minds think alike," Bo smiled before a yawn overtook him.

Luke watched as his cousin settled back down into his pillows and helped pull the blankets up since Bo had a hard time doing that one handed. "Thanks Bo and really, I'm sorry for the way I treated ya the other day. I had no right takin' my frustrations out on you."

"It's okay Luke. I think everyone was havin' a bad day that day."

"You especially," Luke smiled. "I'm just glad that you're gonna be alright. Ya had me scared there for a while."

Both of them sat there quietly, thinking over what had happened. "It's funny. When I was bein' swept down that river, I was pretty sure that I wasn't gonna make it, but later on, I must have come around for a bit. I seem ta recall an older man with white hair and a white beard, placin' a red coat over me, talkin' ta this lady that was standin' behind him."

"Must have been that couple that found ya. Rosco said they were older. Never did find out who they were."

"All I can remember for sure was that his name was Chris and he knew me somehow. Kinda reminded me of Santa." Bo became concerned when Luke sat there staring at the wall. "Luke, ya okay?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Do ya need me ta call someone," Bo asked as he reached for the nurses button.

"No, no, I'm fine really," Luke said, cursing himself for scaring Bo like that. "It's just…last night when I was here with ya, I found myself prayin' that ya would wake up. As soon as I said that a man in a Santa Claus suit came in and started talkin' ta me. Told me he's known us since we were little and that his name was Chris Kringel."

"Luke?" Bo asked suspiciously. "Are ya tryin' ta tell me that you were talkin' ta Santa? Ya sure ya weren't asleep?"

"That's just it, I was awake, standin' there lookin' out the window."

"Come on, Luke. Ya don't expect me ta believe that do ya?"

"I know that it sounds crazy Bo, but we just got done talkin' about me prayin' for ya ta wake up, when he asked me if I believed in miracles. Suddenly ya were wakin' up and he just disappeared and I don't think that he left through the door either."

Coming from anyone else, Bo would have thought that that person was either pulling his leg or was crazy, but since this was Luke, well… "Ya know, I think I believe ya."

Both men turned to look out the window when a bright, shining star suddenly grew even brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you don't mind me posting this one at the same time as Chapter 7, but I'm just not sure if I'll be able to post it tomorrow so I thought I'd do it today--consider it a Christmas present to you. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!!!**

**Hope and a Prayer**

**Chapter 8**

Three days later, Bo was finally released and sent home with a promise to the nursing staff that he would come back up for a visit after his appointment with Doctor Morris in a few weeks. The family made their way home in a borrowed car from Cooter so that all of them could ride together and because there was no way Bo would be climbing in or out of the General's windows for a few more weeks. He rode in the back with Jesse, his head resting comfortably against his Uncle's shoulder, his eyes closed after having fallen asleep shortly after they started their trip home, and it was early afternoon when they finally arrived home only to find their yard filled with cars and the house filled with friends.

Everyone that the Dukes had invited to the Christmas Eve celebration that they had been planning had showed up with a veritable feast waiting for all of them to dig in to. It was Lulu who came up to the family exclaiming that all of them missed not having the yearly celebration at the farmhouse and thought it was only proper to celebrate not only Christmas but Bo's good fortune.

Everyone was truly enjoying themselves as they ate good food and talked about good times. It was about an hour later that there was a knock on the door, which Jesse immediately answered. He was surprised by the three men in dark suits that were standing there, none of them showing any sort of emotions.

"Mr. Jesse Duke?" one of the men asked.

"That's me," Jesse smiled slightly, not quite sure what to make of these men.

"My name is Agent Walters and this is Agent Simmons and Agent Rawlings, FBI." Jesse's eyes widened in surprise when the men held up their official identification and the household of people suddenly became quiet. "May we come in?"

"Yes, yes come on in," Jesse answered as he opened the door for them. Once inside, the three of them stood in "parade rest" formation causing everyone else to become anxious, especially Boss Hogg.

Walters suddenly spoke up again. "Mr. Duke, we are actually here to see a one Beauregard Duke."

All eyes shifted to the blonde haired boy who was sitting at the kitchen table, swallowing down the nervousness that hit his stomach. "Uh, that's me."

Agent Walters smiled slightly when he saw the look of panic on the younger man's face. "Relax, Mr. Duke. You're not in any kind of trouble." A collective sigh was heard throughout the room. "However," Walters started up again causing the tension to build once more, "congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?" Luke asked, standing protectively behind his cousin.

"That's right," the agent said as he pulled an envelope out of his suit pocket and stepped closer to Bo. "Mr. Duke, it is my duty to give you this reward for the capture of three very dangerous and very deadly criminals"

"Reward!" Boss cried out as he moved to snatch the check from the agent's hand only to fail when Walters pulled it out of his reach and the other two men stepped in closer. "That was my bank that was robbed! I should be the one getting that reward."

"It may have been your bank, Mr. Hogg," Walters said with a disgusted look on his face, "but it was Mr. Duke here that managed to get those men captured by forcing them to jump their car into that river and at great risk to his own life, I might add."

Boss grimaced as if he were in pain knowing that he couldn't dispute the man's comment and with a room full of people knowing what Bo had done, there was no way he could convince the man otherwise. "Ooh, alright, just give it to him," he finally caved in. "Just tell me one thing though. How much?"

Walters smile brightened even more as he placed the check into Bo's hands. "Ten thousand dollars."

"Ten thousand?" Boss cried out as he turned and clutched tightly to Rosco's shirt, whimpering as the sheriff patted his bald head.

"Ten thousand?" Bo echoed as he stared at the envelope in his hands.

"That's right," Walters replied with a grin at the shocked expression on everyone's face. "Those three men you helped capture were wanted for robbing five different banks in three different states and they would do anything they had to in order to succeed including shooting anyone that got in their way."

Bo stared back at Agent Walters as realization of what he did hit him. "Bo, ya okay?" Luke asked when he saw how pale Bo became.

"Uh yeah, just wasn't expectin' ta hear about all that those guys have done, is all. I uh, I knew that they were dangerous but I didn't expect all that."

"What you did was very brave, Mr. Duke, and we appreciate what you sacrificed in order to not only catch those crooks, but to protect those who were also in danger."

Bo swallowed hard again and smiled back. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"No, thank you, Mr. Duke," Agent Walters smiled again as he shook Bo's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way." The small crowd watched as the three men left the house and quickly cheered for Bo when the door closed behind them.

Bo sat there numbly staring at the ten thousand dollar check. "So what'cha gonna do with all that money, Bo?" Cooter asked with a grin on his face.

"I…I don't know? Never had this much money before," the young man admitted.

"Well, it's not somethin' that ya need ta worry about at the moment. I'm sure you'll think of something," Jesse said encouragingly.

"Oh most definitely," Boss cried out as he pushed his way forward. "I can think of a few investments that you could put that money…"

"Now hold on, Boss," Luke broke in. "The only place Bo is puttin' that money is in a safe place…away from you." Boss scowled at Luke's attempt at humor and the scowl grew deeper as he heard the laughter coming from the rest of the crown.

"JD honey, ya just leave that boy alone," Lulu scolded as she pulled her husband away from the Dukes. "They've been through enough without you tryin' ta make things harder for them."

"But Lammycakes," Boss pleaded as he tried to get himself away from his wife.

Luke chuckled as he watched the older couple walking away. "Looks like Lulu is takin' care of Boss for ya."

"Yeah but here, Uncle Jesse. Maybe ya better put this in a safe place for right now," Bo pleaded, almost scared to be holding that much money in his hands.

Jesse took the envelope and stuffed it down the front of his overalls wanting it close by in order to keep his former nemesis from getting it. "With JD around, I'm not sure there is a safe place."

"True, very true," Cooter laughed with the rest of the family.

**01 01 01 01**

The party managed to go on for several more hours before Bo was overcome by sleep and was left on the couch oblivious to what was going on around him, with Flash firmly ensconced on his legs eating some of her doggie num nums.

Realizing that all the Dukes had had a very trying and anxious few days, the crowd had soon thinned to only a few of the guests who had stayed behind just to help clean up, but shortly after even they were gone too. Jesse, Luke, and Daisy quietly sat at the kitchen table sipping on some of Jesse's coffee when a light knock on the door was heard and they all looked up to see Sue Ann standing there, nervously rubbing her hands together. Luke quickly stood up and opened the door, hugging her tightly before pulling away and looking at her. "Sue Ann, what are ya doin' here?"

She quickly looked away and wiped her face with her fingers as tears started to form. "I…I came ta see how Bo was doin'," she quietly answered, moving just enough to see Bo lying on the couch. "How is he?"

Luke turned to look at his cousin and smiled. "He's asleep as ya can tell but he's doin' good, his shoulder is healin' nicely as well as the cuts and bruises. He's mostly just stiff and sore when he's awake."

Sue Ann nodded and sniffed back some more tears. "I'm so sorry that this all happened."

"Hey, this ain't your fault," Luke protested as he grabbed her by her shoulders to make her look at him.

"But if he wouldn't have made them take him…"

"He was only doin' what he thought was right," Uncle Jesse broke in while standing up and moving over to her, Daisy right behind him.

"That's right, sugar," Daisy agreed. "Ya know Bo as well as the rest of us. He allowed those men ta take him just sos ya wouldn't get hurt."

"I know that and that's why it's my fault that he did get hurt. If he would've just let them take me instead, he wouldn't have ended up in the hospital."

"No but you might have though." Everyone turned to see that Bo was awake and was attempting to sit up. Jesse swiftly moved to help upright Bo into a more comfortable position and gently ran his hand through the young man's golden locks before sitting in his chair. The others had followed him into the living room and also made themselves comfortable. "The FBI was here and told us earlier that those men were wanted for robbin' five different banks in three different states and that they had no qualms about hurtin' or killin' anyone."

"But still, if you hadn't of…"

"Sue Ann," Jesse spoke up, "I always taught my boys ta do what's right and Bo did just that. I'm sure he would say the same thing ta ya…" Jesse paused and saw Bo nodding in agreement. "He did it because he had ta and because he didn't want ta see ya get hurt. Now you're not gonna take what Bo did for ya, something very special mind ya, and make him regret doin' it, are ya?"

"Of course not, Uncle Jesse, that's the last thing that I want ta do," Sue Ann cried out looking at Bo with frightened eyes. "It's just that I feel so bad that you got hurt Bo, all because of me."

"Not because of you, because of those men. They're the ones that hurt me not you," Bo countered.

"That's right," Jesse broke in. "They's the ones that hurt my baby boy and they's the ones that are goin' ta jail because of it. So ya can just quit feelin' guilty about Bo getting hurt because it is not your fault."

Sue Ann could hear the conviction of Jesse's words and see the assurance on Bo's face and gave them a small smile in return. "You're right. It ain't my fault, but you'll have ta forgive me if it takes me a little longer ta really believe it."

"As long as ya don't let it eat at ya. Just remember that none of us blame ya for what happened ta Bo and if ya ever need anyone ta talk ta, ya come on over and we'll gladly sit down and listen."

"Thank you," she said as she got up and gave him a hug which Jesse gladly returned and then turned and carefully gave Bo one as well.

Jesse quickly stood up and started tucking Bo back in under the blankets. "Now Bo, ya get some more rest while Daisy and me go outside and finish up some of the chores that need ta be done."

Bo was about to protest that he wasn't that tired, when he saw his uncle motioning in the direction of Luke and Sue Ann. Once he saw the look that Luke was giving the girl, he smiled in agreement. "Yes sir, Uncle Jesse," he answered as he snuggled back down into the pillows and closed his eyes as Jesse grabbed Daisy's hand and led her out the door.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle and Sue Ann grinned as the made their way to the kitchen, hopefully out of earshot from Bo. "Not too subtle were they?" Sue Ann asked as she turned back to boyfriend.

"No, not really but it does give us a chance ta talk alone for a few minutes."

"What about Bo?"

Luke sighed as he stared at his cousin. "I think it'll be safe ta talk in front of him. Just don't say anything too personal, just in case."

Sue Ann saw the small grin gracing Luke's features and smiled back. "Actually, Bo knows what happened between us."

"Yeah, he told me so in the hospital."

"Did he also tell ya that he offered ta beat ya up just for me?"

Luke shook his head and laughed. "No he didn't tell me that but that sure sounds like Bo." The two stood there as an uncomfortable silence overtook them. Finally Luke couldn't take it any more. "Sue Ann, I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked sounding as if she really had no idea what Luke was talking about.

"Uh yeah," the dark haired Duke boy stammered. "I…I know that I messed up big time with ya, ya know, by payin' attention ta the other girls when I should have been payin' attention ta you." Luke paused and ran his hand through his hair as Sue Ann just watched him from the corner of her eye. "I didn't mean ta hurt ya, really. Ta tell ya the truth, I guess I wasn't takin' our relationship seriously. I…I guess what I'm tryin' ta say is that I didn't realize how much I do care for ya until ya told me the other day that ya wanted ta break up with me, well that just threw me for a loop and that's when I did realized that I didn't want ta lose ya. Do ya think ya can forgive me for bein' such a jackass and consider goin' out with me again?"

Sue Ann did her best to hide the smile that was forming on her face as she watched Luke squirm but knew she couldn't let him off the hook that easily. "Well…"

"Please Sue Ann?" Luke begged, willing to lower himself even more if he had to. He had finally come to recognize just how much this girl meant to him and he wasn't about to let her go that easily.

"Do ya promise not ta look at the other girls while you're out with me?"

"Yes, I promise," Luke answered, his excitement quickly building.

"And do ya promise not ta look at other girls while you're not with me?"

Luke quickly nodded his head. "Oh yeah, I promise."

She stood there as if thinking it over making him squirm even more. "Well…okay."

Luke looked at her with a stunned expression on his face before it turned into a smile. He drew in a breath to yell out a rebel yell, but stopped himself when a remembered Bo was trying to sleep in the other room. Throwing his arms around Sue Ann, he gave her a large hug and kiss. "I promise, I promise, I promise that I'll behave myself around the other girls when I'm with you and even when I'm not."

"Good, because you're mine, Luke Duke and I ain't about ta share ya with no other girl." Luke held her tightly to him and she sighed in contentment. "I do have a small confession ta make, Luke," she said as she turned her head up to look at him. "I didn't really want ta break up with ya."

"Ya didn't?"

"No, of course not," she said in an offended tone. "Luke, you are too special of a guy ta just give up on. I only told ya that hopin' that ya would come ta your senses, which ya did by the way."

Luke looked down at her and saw the playful smile on her face. "Ya tricked me?"

"Yep. Don't underestimate the determination of this little ole country girl when it comes ta getting her man."

"Believe me, I'm not gonna underestimate ya ever again," Luke grinned back, pulling her into another hug. The two stood there happily holding onto one another.

"Ya better not, Lukas, or I will beat ya up when I get better," Bo shouted out from the living room, giggling as he awkwardly pulled the blankets up around his head to try and hide from his cousin who was storming over to the couch.

"Bo…" Luke warned as he yanked the blankets away from his best friend and saw the innocent look on Bo's face.

"Careful Luke, I'm injured remember?" Bo said giving him his best puppy dog eye look.

Luke stopped himself from tickling his cousin when he realized that probably wasn't a good idea. "Just ya wait Bo. Once you're medically cleared, I'll make sure and give ya what ya got comin'."

Bo leaned back onto the pillows grinning. "Any time, Lukas, any time."

The End

**Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you liked it!!!**


End file.
